Lay Your World On Me
by AmericanSuiteheart
Summary: Tony never expected this. Tony lost someone he doesn't think he can live without. Will Steve be able to convince him that he cares?
1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his workshop when JARVIS called for him. "Sir, it appears that you have a call from Director Fury. Something regarding Miss. Potts, shall I put it through?" the AI said. Pepper was on a business trip in South America. Why would SHEILD need to call me about it, Tony thought. Pepper and Tony were no longer dating, but they were still best friends. Pepper had even put up with all of the Avengers living in the tower, and had actually gotten close to them. They were all very close, like a family. It was the first family Tony had ever had. He didn't count his parents, they never cared. Perhaps the only person from his childhood he would ever think of as family would be Jarvis, the human one. "Sure J, put Patchy through" Tony said with a smirk.

"Stark, I don't know the best way to say this so ill just come out with it" Fury said in a tone that sounded foreign coming from him. Normally tony would have some smart ass remark, but he stayed silent. Even he could tell that this was serious.  
"Stark, the airplane that Miss. Potts was on, it was found on SHEILDS radar. It was underwater, some sort of engine malfunction. I sent a team in to recover the plane. Miss. Potts, the pilot, and body guards bodies were recovered. I'm very sorry for your loss" Fury said with a sigh, he truly did feel sorry for Tony. He knew they weren't dating, but he was the closest to her, their bond was unbreakable, until now. Tony was shaking, he knew he heard Furys voice right. But he just couldn't believe it, Pepper didn't die. It sounds crazy, but its true. After so many villains she's faced, an engine is what killed her. He started yelling and throwing tools all around the workshop. Angry tears were streaming down his face, he wanted to drink himself away, but he couldn't. He promised Pepper that he would quit, he had been sober for four months and he wasn't going to break the streak. He smashed a window of one of his cars and sliced his hands, but he didn't care. He finally stopped and collapsed. He laid on the floor with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, and he just cried.

Steve was in his room reading on his Starkpad. He was still adjuting to the new century, it seemed like everytime he thought he got the hang of something, a replacement came out. Even living in the tower was some what of a shock to his system. Tony was a great host though, Steve had talked briefly about his super hearing, about how in his old apartment he never slept well because he heard the cars and tvs and peoples voices all night. So when Tony showed him his room, he said it was right above his workshop, when Steve went inside and Tony shut the door, Steve was in awe. He couldn't hear a thing, he looked at Tony who just wore a smirk.  
"Tony, what, how..." Steve stammered out.  
"I made the room completely sound proof. I knew that you could hardly sleep, so I had the designers make the walls extra thick with reinforcements. That's why its right above the workshop, so the workers wouldn't bother the others. Plus because you were the last to move in it worked out great" Tony explained. Steve was amazed, he couldn't believe that Tony would put forth so much effort for him.  
"Tony, I cant believe this, this is incredible! Thank you so much" Steve said to Tony.  
"Don't mention it Spangles, see ya later" Tony replied, walking out of the room. That was months ago, Steve still wasn't used to silence while he slept. Steve knew he liked Tony, but he doubted that Tony would like him back. His stomach growling broke his thoughts, he chucked a little, shut off the Starkpad, and walked out into the hall. He was almost to the elevator when a noise caught his attention. That sounds like sobbing, he thought to himself. He wasn't just going to ignore it, he thought again.

"JARVIS, where is that crying coming from" Steve asked the AI. He hoped he was just hearing things because this cry sounded like it was coming from a broken, distressed person.  
"The source would be Sirs workshop, Captain Rogers. I fear he has gotten grave news and is in need of assistance in which I cannot give" JARVIS answered back, somewhat sadly. Steves heart dropped, Tony never showed he was hurting and he certainly never cried. He skipped the elevator and ran to the stairs. When he got to the entrance of the lab the doors opened, JARVIS was probably responsible, and he ran in to see Tony laying on the floor, broken glass all around him and blood dripping from his hands and arms. Steve rushed over to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Tony, Tony you need to get up. You're bleeding" Steve said softly. His heart was breaking for Tony, he looked broken. Tony didn't make any move to get up, so Steve picked him up bridal style. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kept whispering "she's gone, she's gone". Steve carried him to the elevator and went straight to his room. He was thankful that no ones rooms were down here, he assumed Tony wouldn't want anyone else to see him in this state.

Steve sat Tony on the toilet and went to work on the cuts. He gently removed Tony's blood stained shirt and put it in the bathtub. He got a washcloth wet with warm water and ran it up Tony's arms and hands, washing the blood away. Most of the cuts had stopped bleeding but a few needed bandages. Tony had stopped crying and just sat still, his breathing hiccuping. Steve got another washcloth and cleaned Tony's face, earasing the tear tracks. Steve went to his dresser and pulled out a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He walked back into the bathroom and handed the clothing to Tony and shut the door. Steve threw on a tank top and sweats and sat on his bed, collecting his thoughts. He knew Tony wouldn't want to talk. He hoped Tony would take the clothes as an invitation to stay with Steve for the night. He knew Tony shouldn't be alone right now. Steve wondered what happened to make Tony this way. He figured he could just ask JARVIS, but he felt that was an invasion of Tony's privacy.

The bathroom door opened and Tony stepped out, he was wearing the clothes Steve gave him. Tony looked so scared, like a little boy. Steve got up and walked over to Tony.  
"Tony, what's wrong? What happened" Steve asked him. Tony looked up to Steve's face, and when he saw the look of endearment he broke down again. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist without thinking and just stayed there. Tony felt Steve's arms go around his shoulders, and he pressed the side of his head into Steve's chest. Steve led them to his bed, he laid down first then he pulled Tony down after him. Tony was still softly crying as pressed his face against Steve's chest.

"JARVIS, can you replay the message from Fury so Steve can hear it please" Tony said, his voice breaking. Steve's heart ached for him and he tightened his arms around Tony.

"Of course sir" JARVIS replied to Tony. Then over the speakers came the Directors message. As they listened Tony's cries became more severe, Steve was shocked. He didn't know what to say to Tony, he couldn't just say its alright, because it wasn't. Everyone knew how close the two were, Pepper was the only one who Tony would talk to about how he was feeling. She even helped him get sober, no one could compete with that, Steve thought. Steve had an idea and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Don't let it twist you up inside, time never fails to make the heartache stop, you've got to let those feelings go, I'll give you everything I can if you say the word. Give me your pain, give me your anger, let me be your rock, I can be the pillar of strength that you need, I'll help you keep it all together, its better late than never, lay your world on me, I can take the weight" Steve quietly sang, Tony recognized the song immediately. He stopped crying and listened to Steve's voice. "We all laugh and we all cry, we all hurt the same inside. We all fall down and we lose faith in who we really are. But if we bend instead of break, the choice for us is to make it together. Lay your world on me" Steve looked down at Tony and their eyes met. "Thank you, Steve. I needed this from someone, I still feel shitty, but I don't feel like I need a drink so that's good, right" Tony said with and embarrassed laugh.

"Tony, you don't have to be embarrassed. Its not like I would have left you when I seen you, plus, I care about you Tony" Steve replied, blushing a little. Tony was in shock, he has liked Steve for a while, but was to scared to say anything. The only person who knew was Pepper. "Steve? I care about you too, a lot" Tony said, ducking his head back down. He trembled slightly when Steve grabbed his chin and lifted his face. Steve looked him in the eyes then looked at his lips and back to his eyes. Their lips met, and they both melted into the sweet kiss. Tony pulled back and looked up at Steve who laughed and smiled down at Tony. They fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! The song Steve sings to Tony is "Lay Your World On Me" by Ozzy Osbourne. I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR OZZYS SONG!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I am so sorry about this taking so long to post. Thank you to those who still read my story! It means a lot! ALSO! In the verse type thing I imagine for this story, Bucky is with the avengers because I love Bucky. I imagine this being after TWS but before AOU. Thanks again! Enjoy!_**

 ** _A/N 2: Plus I am sorry with how the format is with every time someone talks its spaced like a new paragraph. I don't know how to fix it, If anyone knows how please PM me! And I will be taking prompts for this story please PM me your request and I will try my best to get it out, Thanks!_**

* * *

Steve woke up with a start. He looked down at the body he held, shocked, until the events of the previous night came back to him. He felt sick with himself. He had taken advantage of Tony while he was blinded with grief. Tony started to stir and burrow into Steve's chest even more. He stayed like that for a few more minutes then he opened his eyes, and looked up at the man who held him

"Good morning" Tony said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning" Steve said with a worried look that was cast toward Tony's way. "Look, about last night, I apologize for what I did. I took advantage of you when you were unstable. I wasn't a gentleman, I hope you can forgive me" he finished, hoping Tony wouldn't be too mad at him. He was disgusted with himself, he knew what he did was wrong, but the way Tony acted made his heart ache, and all he wanted to do was make him forget. Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when Tony started to speak.

"Steve, I'm not mad at you. I wasn't too unstable to know what I was doing, or to know what I wanted. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have kissed you back. I told you I cared about you, and I meant it" Tony said. They both looked at each other, and their lips meet in a sweet embrace.

"Tony, we need to talk about..." Steve trailed off, not knowing if it was too early to ask him about Pepper. He figured that if he waited they might never talk about it.

"Steve? Talk about what" Tony replied, unsure.

"About Pepper. I know she was very close to you. I just want to know if you are ok, of if you are just putting up a strong front. You don't have to hide your emotions from me Tony, I can't help if you don't tell me how you are feeling. I know you don't like sharing your emotions, but please" Steve told the engineer. He hoped that Tony would see that he just wanted to help. If Tony didn't trust him enough he would be heart broken. Tony looked at Steve, he had fear in his eyes, but nevertheless he opened his mouth to speak.

"Steve, I know you want to help, I really do. It's just... I'm still processing this. She was such a large and important part in my life, she can never be replaced" Tony said, with tears coming to his eyes. Steve nodded in understanding and wrapped his strong arms around the crying man. "I find myself trying to memorize her, I don't want to forget her" Tony said, his face buried in Steve's chest. Steve understood, fully. He still had trouble talking about Peggy and Howard and especially Bucky. Even though Bucky was alive, he wasn't the same, but he would never blame Bucky.

"Tony, I understand. I just hope that when you are ready, you will come to me" Steve replied, hoping he came off as reassuring. Tony thought about this for a moment. He didn't know where this whole thing with Steve would go, or what this whole thing with Steve even was. He knew he liked Steve, maybe even loved Steve, but it was too soon for that right now.

"Steve, I promise that when I'm ready" Tony took a deep breath and paused before speaking again "You will be the first person I go to. No more drowning my feelings in Scotch, I owe Pep that much. You and me both know she would haunt me if I went back to drinking" He finished with a laugh, Steve joining in.

"So" Steve started after they had stopped laughing "What are we going to tell the team" He finished, sending Tony a questioning look.

"Well I would like to tell them, if that's ok with you, but, before we do that I think we need to figure out what we are telling the team about" Tony replied.

"I see what you mean, what do you want Tony? What do you want us to be" Steve answered back, albeit with some uncertainties. Tony thought about this for what seemed like forever to Steve before he did or said anything. When Steve thought he couldn't take the silence anymore, Tony placed his hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Steve gasped and Tony took the opportunity to shove his tongue in Steve's mouth. When neither could breathe they broke apart.

"I want this Steve. I want to wake up in your arms, I want to kiss you whenever I want, I want laugh with you, I want it all. I know that you aren't perfect, I can see in your eyes that you are still semi-angry at yourself. You don't need to be, I sure as hell aint perfect, I can't promise you that I will be everything that you want in a partner, but I can promise that I will try. If you will have me, I promise, I will love you" Tony finally said, the last words coming out as a whisper. He looked at Steve with love in his eyes, and at that moment, Steve knew he couldn't live without seeing that look.

"I will have you Tony, I love you Tony. Never question that" Steve said, a wave of relief washed over him at hearing Tony's proclamation of love.

"Sirs, I hate to ruin the moment, but the rest of the team is awake and in the living room on the communal floor. I believe now would be a good time to make an appearance, the team is wondering where the two of you are" JARVIS quietly spoke. The two lovers shared a look and moved to get up. Steve got out of the bed and moved to his dresser and pulled clothes for the day. He was on his way the bathroom when Tony spoke.

"I'm gonna head to my room and take a quick shower and get dressed, I meet you back here" Tony told the captain, who walked over to where tony stood, leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead.

"Ok, see you in a few" Steve replied with a smile.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Tony was back at Steve's room, he knocked on the door and Steve called for him to come in.

"Tony, you don't have to knock" Steve laughed. Tony didn't answer but laughed with along with him. They shared a look that shared an unspoken question of 'are you ready'.

Tony also knew that he would have to tell the team about Pepper, but that could wait till tonight. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and pushed the button for the communal floor. Both had butterflies in their stomachs but, they wanted to get it over with. Just before the elevator landed Tony asked JARVIS not to open the doors just yet. Tony took Steve's other hand and turned to face him.

"What if they don't like it? Or what if they think it will mess up missions? What if they leave me too" Tony said, tears gathering in his fearful eyes. Steve knew and understood his concerns. Tony was scared that the first family he had ever had, would leave him because of their relationship. He didn't know what he could do to make Tony see that the team wasn't going to push them away. He brought his head down to Tony's and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

"Baby, I know I can't chase away all those thoughts from your head, but I can try. I don't care what they think about us, unless its positive. If they try to run us down, then they aren't worth it to begin with, but I have faith in the team. I don't think they will be negative about it. We are a family, and true family will stick by you no matter what" Steve said to Tony, who had stopped crying and was looking at Steve with a little less fear in his eyes.

"Ok, thank you for not mocking me or laughing at my irrational fear" Tony replied with a shaky laugh.

"JARVIS please open the doors, I think we are ready" Steve asked the AI, looking down at Tony for conformation.

"Yeah J open sesame" Tony said, once again facing the doors and lacing his fingers with Steve's. They both took a deep breath and when the doors opened, they stepped out, hand in hand ready to tell their team.

"Guys" Steve started, a little loudly to get everyone's attention, five heads all looked up from various pieces of furniture, towards the elevator "Me and Tony have an announcement. Me and Tony" Steve paused and brought their conjoined hands up to his lips and brought them back down before continuing "Are in a relationship" He finished with a smile. Everyone was quiet for a moment and Thor was the first to break the silence.

"What a glorious announcement my friends! I am happy for you both" The Asgardian boomed with a smile, making his way up to the couple and clapping them on the backs.

"Dammit Stevie, you couldn't have waited another month? Now I owe Nat fifty bucks" Bucky cut in with a slight scowl but they all knew he was happy for Steve and Tony.

"Buck! Nat! You were betting on us getting together" Steve said with and amused look.

"Well yeah, the two of you have become mighty close lately. I said it would be sometime this month, Bucky thought otherwise" Natasha replied with a slight smirk, happily taking the money from Bucky's outstretched hand. She made her way over to the men and hugged them both and telling them she was happy for them. Bucky followed, hugging Steve and clapping Tony on the shoulder and sharing his congratulations.

"I'm happy for the both of you as well" Bruce said quietly and made his way to stand by the group. Clint nodded his agreement with a smile. Tony thought to himself and chastised himself for ever thinking that this team, his family would ever think poorly of the relationship. He was still upset about Pepper, but for now he would be happy with his partner and his family. The ones who would always stick by him.

 _ **END**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I changed my user name from DoWhatTheNightWants to AmericanSuiteheart (if you get the reference virtual high five!). So if you notice its different don't be alarmed! Sorry this isn't a story update, I should be writing more soon but don't quote me on it! ~AmericanSuiteheart**_


End file.
